Currently, all transactions made utilizing a transaction card with one magnetic stripe must be charged against one information set contained on that magnetic stripe. Examples of such cards are conventional credit cards, ATM cards and frequent flyer cards. For non-magnetic stripe readers, transactions are charged against one set of raised account numbers. Presently, single cards do not have multiple account capability so as to be separable into different accounts at points of sale. Moreover, as transaction cards multiply, so do difficulties such as the physical inconvenience of carrying the cards, the difficulties in consolidating rebates from multiple accounts, and the inconveniences of receiving more than one bill and writing more than one check. In addition, there is frequently a need to separate transactions for specific categories of business expenses. This is especially the case for small business owners who need to separate transactions for accounting purposes and employees who must separate transactions for reimbursement purposes.
The current credit cards with one magnetic stripe cannot separate transactions at the point of sale. To configure them to do so requires advanced technologies such as "smart" cards which require complete reconfiguration of merchant reader equipment and which, in addition to requiring a complete change-out of the installed processing base, would require retraining of all merchant users. Introduction of advanced technologies to separate transactions at the point of sale would result in installation of unproven systems which may be susceptible to fraud as well as installation of systems requiring modification of strict VISA/MasterCard standards. Moreover, extensive research and development and extensive investment in tooling for manufacturing would be necessary to implement using advanced technologies for separating transactions at the point of sale.